A significant amount of academic and corporate time and energy has been invested into sequencing polynucleotides, such as DNA. For example, Olsen et al., “Electronic Measurements of Single-Molecule Processing by DNA Polymerase I (Klenow Fragment),” JACS 135: 7855-7860 (2013), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses bioconjugating single molecules of the Klenow fragment (KF) of DNA polymerase I into electronic nanocircuits so as to allow electrical recordings of enzymatic function and dynamic variability with the resolution of individual nucleotide incorporation events. Or, for example, Hurt et al., “Specific Nucleotide Binding and Rebinding to Individual DNA Polymerase Complexes Captured on a Nanopore,” JACS 131: 3772-3778 (2009), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses measuring the dwell time for complexes of DNA with the KF atop a nanopore in an applied electric field. Or, for example, Kim et al., “Detecting single-abasic residues within a DNA strand immobilized in a biological nanopore using an integrated CMOS sensor,” Sens. Actuators B Chem. 177: 1075-1082 (2012), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses using a current or flux-measuring sensor in experiments involving DNA captured in a α-hemolysin nanopore. Or, for example, Garalde et al., “Distinct Complexes of DNA Polymerase I (Klenow Fragment) for Based and Sugar Discrimination during Nucleotide Substrate Selection,” J. Biol. Chem. 286: 14480-14492 (2011), the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses distinguishing KF-DNA complexes on the basis of their properties when captured in an electric field atop an α-hemolysin pore. Other references that disclose measurements involving α-hemolysin include the following, all to Howorka et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein: “Kinetics of duplex formation for individual DNA strands within a single protein nanopore,” PNAS 98: 12996-13301 (2001); “Probing Distance and Electrical Potential within a Protein Pore with Tethered DNA,” Biophysical Journal 83: 3202-3210 (2002); and “Sequence-specific detection of individual DNA strands using engineered nanopores,” Nature Biotechnology 19: 636-639 (2001).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,652,779 to Turner et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses compositions and methods of nucleic acid sequencing using a single polymerase enzyme complex including a polymerase enzyme and a template nucleic acid attached proximal to a nanopore, and nucleotide analogs in solution. The nucleotide analogs include charge blockade labels that are attached to the polyphosphate portion of the nucleotide analog such that the charge blockade labels are cleaved when the nucleotide analog is incorporated into a growing nucleic acid. According to Turner, the charge blockade label is detected by the nanopore to determine the presence and identity of the incorporated nucleotide and thereby determine the sequence of a template nucleic acid. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0051069 to Jayasinghe et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, is directed to constructs that include a transmembrane protein pore subunit and a nucleic acid handling enzyme.
However, previously known compositions, systems, and methods such as described by Olsen, Hurt, Kim, Garalde, Howorka, Turner, and Jayasinghe may not necessarily be sufficiently robust, reproducible, or sensitive and may not have sufficiently high throughput for practical implementation, e.g., demanding commercial applications such as genome sequencing in clinical and other settings that demand cost effective and highly accurate operation. Accordingly, what is needed are improved compositions, systems, and methods for sequencing polynucleotides.